Recently, innovative devices based on semiconductors (Rogers & Huang, 27 PNAS 10875-76 (2009); Kim & Rogers, 20 Adv. Mater. 4887-92 (2008)) have been developed. In particular, attempts have been made to use organic semiconductors as active materials for thin film transistors and in flexible electronics (Forrest, 428 Nature 911 (2004); Singh & Sariciftci, 36 Ann. Rev. Mater. Res. 199-230 (2006); Dodabalapur, 9 Materials Today 24-30 (2006); Santato et al., 86 Appl. Phys. Lett. 141106 (2005); Melpignano et al., 88 Appl. Phys. Lett. 153514 (2006)). Combining the unique properties of organic semiconducting materials, such as light weight and flexibility, to plastic substrates and low or room temperature processing, a new generation of rubbery and soft electronics may now be possible.
A constraint for a real disruptive revolution of the electronics market relies on the ecosustainability and biocompatibility of the fabricated electronic devices. This is a fundamental issue for an effective paradigm shift to a low cost highly efficient new generation of green and bio-electronic devices. Ecosustainability, biocompatibility and biodegradability in fabrication of electronic devices or optoelectronic devices enable manufacturers and consumers to move from an oil-based economy to a green-economy. As part of this paradigm shift, there is a need for replacing the plastic or other non-ecosustainable electrical or optoelectrical components with biodegradable materials for highly efficient transistor fabrication and transistor based devices. This invention answers that need.